<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小七 by Sesamesauce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802662">小七</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesamesauce/pseuds/Sesamesauce'>Sesamesauce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>103室 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesamesauce/pseuds/Sesamesauce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>喜欢纯糖建议只阅读前半截</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>103室 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834891</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>小七</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>前辈，昨天小七走了。</p><p>其实我早有预感，她前几天就吃不下什么东西，叫名字也不答应，还总叼拖鞋到窝里抱着。她毕竟年纪很大了，我又没有长寿魔法可以施给她，无所不能的你也不在。我知道你这时候肯定会说，茅崎，我不是无所不能的，我不管，反正你不在，我听不见听不见听不见。</p><p>领小七回家的时候，她才只比switch大那么一点，趴在宠物店的笼子角落，被玻璃对面的我一眼相中。你恶狠狠瞪我一眼，眼里的意思我都知道，无非是刚搬家太乱、公寓太小、小动物太麻烦、你和小动物处不来，不许养。但我可是刚说服你留下我的巨大电视屏幕和巨占地方的三显，我觉得自己无所不能，就结果来看，好像也确实是。你一边刷卡，一边警告说喂狗遛狗训狗都要我负责，我答应着，满心想的是以后不用下床也能叫狗子把可乐和薯片叼来，真不赖。</p><p>一开始，小七还是和我亲一些，我给她喂吃的、陪她玩玩具，把去医院检查打疫苗之类不讨好的事丢给你做。那时候她也是真的怕你，玩到一半，你来客厅倒个水，也能把她吓一大跳。我指指自己，教她是“爸爸”，再指指你，告诉她是“大坏蛋”。你捧着水杯在旁边笑，却在晚上上床之前反手把门锁扭开。她循着声音钻进卧室里，在我哀哀叫唤的时候蹦上床来舔我的脸，你还一边卖力一边和她说，小七，“爸爸”被“大坏蛋”欺负了，你要怎么办？</p><p>我一直以为你是真的很不喜欢她，直到有一天提前下播，正撞上你牵着她进门。当时我就堵住你问个究竟，你立刻装模作样地沉下脸，她有点闹肚子，我带她去医院。小七已经把拖鞋叼到你脚底下，被你瞪了一眼，不太高兴地朝我汪汪两声，跑开了。于是我才发现，你竟然偷偷训练她拿东西，亏我还担心她太小了，连小瓶装可乐都舍不得叫她叼。你说小七特别厉害，转头把她叫过来给我表演了个叼辣酱瓶子，还要补一句说，比我有用多了。</p><p>自那以后，我在家里的地位真是一天不如一天。同时叫她拿什么东西，她一定先去给你叼来眼镜盒，再慢慢悠悠丢给我一袋咬漏了气的薯片。我气得跳脚，嚷嚷着要找个货真价实的小女孩来给我们撒花瓣。彼时已经高过你小腿的小七撒起娇来还和小时候一样，用头去蹭你的脚面，看见你低了头，再衔着你的裤腿朝我这边拉。你笑得声音都在抖，茅崎，小姑娘要我教训你呢。我凑过去尝你上翘的唇角，她汪汪叫着，直起身子来挠接吻的我们。你放过我的嘴，象征性拍了两下屁股给她看，她这才心满意足地去玩橡胶球。</p><p>再后来，遛狗这项差事都很少轮到我——她嫌弃我走路慢，玩飞盘也丢不了几回就没力气。我嘴上说着乐得清闲，实际眼红得很，只好每次都叫你们买一大堆零食回来，就着游戏填补这颗空巢老人的心灵。那天也是，我叫你帮我买游戏联动的汽水，你满口答应，牵上她出了门。我打通一个独立游戏还没见汽水回来，打开门一看，只有小七在门口蹲着。我摸着她问，小七，前辈去哪了？她歪一歪头，跑去叼来一瓶可乐给我。我有点急了，开始吼她，但又很快明白吼她并没有什么用。她看看我，又看看门口的拖鞋，开始舔我的手背，一下一下。</p><p>第二天是休息日，你还是没有回家。我的手机上没有你的新消息、未接来电，什么都没有。我想在很久之前，我们就已经约定清楚，不要不告而别。如果你是有心而为，我自然不必找你；如果你被迫如此，大概也不希望我去掺合些什么。你让小七回来，很可能也是不想要我去找。我以为我可以按我想到的你设想我会想到的一切来做，但我只坚持了半个小时。我打你的号码，是空号；给人事部发消息，说你已经离职；报了警去查监控，你消失在一个死角里，档案归到“失踪”。我第一次明白，“人间蒸发”是什么意思。</p><p>于是我只能渐渐接受你离开了的事实。开始是很不方便的，习惯了两个人一起给她洗澡，习惯了在她生我气的时候下意识想你搞了什么鬼，习惯了在自己西装外套上都是狗毛的时候去你柜子里拿一件。现在没办法啦，我要学会自己一手按狗一手冲水，学会自己理解小七在想什么，学会自己拿滚筒滚掉衣服上的狗毛。</p><p>虽然一个人生活也不算太难，但说实话，要不想起你是很难的。和小七在广场玩的时候，她总喜欢把球放在离我几步远的地方，等我快要拿起来的时候再飞快叼走。我被遛得腰酸背痛的时候，总忍不住在想，你也会被她遛吗，你们两个抢球谁快一点？</p><p>但是，想归想，请你不要以为我是那种把你衣服套在等身抱枕上的人，小七才是。她叼了一大堆你的围巾毛衣袜子眼镜盒，大的小的垒在自己的狗窝旁边，比我的城堡还大片。我稍微要拿走几样，她就龇起牙来凶我，完全忘了当初谁是爸爸谁是大坏蛋。后来，趁着她去邻居家玩，我把你的旧东西锁到壁橱最高层。小七回来之后生气了三天，对我又踹又咬，后来发现自己实在够不到，才改了套路，委委屈屈在我脚底下打转。你是见过她那双眼睛的！没人能对着那双眼睛铁石心肠。于是我把那一大箱抱出来，拉着她讲，同等稀有度的我们一人一件，SSR的平时可以全归你，但是到了节假日和纪念日要都给我。她看我一眼，非常像瞪人了，这么没礼貌，肯定是跟你学的。</p><p>去送完小七，我做了一个梦。我梦到大家不用去上班也可以领工资，我抢到最新一代圆桌骑士全球限量特典，你从看起来武力值就很高的时光机上走下来，牵着小七吻我，然后说：茅崎，你变得好丑，是不是全部的钱都拿去氪金，买不起护肤品？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>启发曲：<br/>糖的部分=海顿C大调大提琴协奏曲第三乐章<br/>刀的部分=埃尔加E小调大提琴协奏曲第一乐章+Taylor Swift的stupid boy<br/>(Why the hell don't you love me? Why the hell don't you need me like I need you?  Why are you so far above me? Don't you know that there's nothing I wouldn't do?)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>